


World Domination -- 1

by Astro_Cat_360



Series: "World Domination"? [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Headcanon, M/M, NSFW, OOC, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Cat_360/pseuds/Astro_Cat_360
Summary: DA is an ass, so I'm moving WD here_____Dib realizes he's gay and caught feelings for Zim. The two slowly get used to each other while facing what the world puts against them.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: "World Domination"? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964491
Kudos: 6





	World Domination -- 1

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this is my first entry into AO3, so if the format for this is bad, I do apologize. Also I'm dog shit at tagging stuff because I'm used to putting warnings at the beginning of my stories. Also WD is in script form because that's the way I originally wrote it, and I'd rather keep it that way.

Zim) Move over Dib-Puke, *Shoves Dib* Zim has a planet to take over!  
  
Dib) Wh-What? No! I can't just let you take over my planet!!  
  
Zim) So, are YOU the ruler of this Dirt-Ball?  
  
Dib) *Mumbles* Stop shouting... It's not MY planet, but I'M the ONLY one who can stop you!!  
  
Zim) You're the only one who cares about this ball of rock!!  
  
Dib) Duh, because I live here!  
  
Zim)... Just move out of Zim's way!! *Shoves Dib to the ground*  
  
Dib) *Falls to the floor* You... *Grabs Zim's leg and tugs it*  
  
Zim) *Tries to get foot out of his grasp* LET ZIM GO YOU INFERIOR HYUM- *Falls to the floor* OUCH!!  
  
Dib) *Pins Zim's shoulders to the ground* Good luck trying to rule the world now!  
  
Zim) *Squirms around* Let me go, Dib-Trash!!  
  
Dib) Hmm... How about... No.  
  
Zim) LET ME GO!! I WILL GET GI-!!  
  
Dib) *Digs through Zim's wig and tugs on an antenna* Shut up... Stop yelling.  
  
Zim) oW! Ow! OW! Let go!! Those are sensitive you SMEET  
  
Dib) ... *Let's go* Fine... But I'm not getting off...  
  
Zim) And why's that? Why won't you let Zim go!?  
  
Dib) Because you said you were gonna take over my planet!  
  
Zim) ... *Lowers free antenna*... *Mumbles* At least someone believes Zim...  
  
Dib) And I'll have you know, this 'ball of dirt' is my home, Space Boy!!  
  
Zim) *Snarls at what Dib called him and tries to get free again*  
  
Dib) *Tightens grip on Zim's shoulders and shoves him into the ground* Promise you won't rule the world!!  
  
Zim) I can't promise I won't TRY!!  
  
Dib) Promise you won't!  
  
Zim) *Rolls eyes and grumbles*...  
  
Dib) *Grabs Zim's antenna again* Promise you won't!!  
  
Zim) FINE!! FINE!! ZIM SURRENDERS!! Or whatever...  
  
Dib) *Finally gets off of Zim* I'll tug your dumb Alien ears out of your head if you try to rule or destroy the world!! *Stands up and begins walking home*  
  
Zim) *Snorts* Whatever... Your threats don't harm Zim...  
  
-•- Later, at Dib's house -•-  
  
Dib) *Takes off shoes and walks upstairs* {Well... He is right... Threats don't really harm anyone-} *Runs into Gaz*  
  
Dib) *Looks up at Gaz* ... What? Is there something on my face? *Lifts hand up to cheek*  
  
Gaz) Pft, No, you idiot... *Crosses arms and grins* I just so happened to catch two idiots fighting...  
  
Dib) What about it...? *Tilts head*  
  
Gaz) Oh... Nothing much, really... *Leans on the wall*  
  
Dib)... *Frowns* What is it? You got me interested...  
  
Gaz) It's just... I couldn't help but laugh...  
  
Dib)... At... What?  
  
Gaz) You enjoy ghosts and that shit... But I have to say... Never pegged you for being gay... *Snickers*  
  
Dib) *Blushes hard and flinches* Wh-What!?  
  
Gaz) Pft, yeeaahh... *Tosses hair out of face* Think, you idiot... You're a human fascinated with what he's doing EVERY second... You like Outerspace junk...-  
  
Dib) Um... Because it's interesting-?  
  
Gaz) Shut up, let me finish... The first week of Jr. High, or so, you chased him around with handcuffs... And you pinned him to the ground two or three times...  
  
Dib) *Blushes hard again* Well... Wh-When you put it like that... *Rubs neck*...  
  
Gaz) Alright, I'll let your mind wander.... See you later, idiot... *Walks past Dib, downstairs*  
  
Dib) ... Wh-... *Walks inside room, shuts door, and looks at feet, perplexed* ...  
  
(A/N: I changed Dib's room's layout. The bed is to the left, the computer desk is the upper left corner, the closet is on the right, it's less messy, and the window is straight in front of the door)  
  
Dib) *Flops onto bed on back* ... No... There's no... I can't... I don't... I-I'm not g...  
  
Dib) *Grabs a pillow and sits up*... I'm not... H-He's some green space bug... *Squeezes pillow* ... Then again, I do sort of stalk him and also watch every move he makes...  
  
Dib) *Grabs hair in clumps in frustration and groans into pillow* Uugghh... Now she fucked up my brain... WHY would she... Now I can't face him...  
  
Dib) *Shifts around*... *Grumbles, throws aside pillow, and sits on the edge of bed* ...  
  
Dib) *Stands up and sits down at desk* I'll just... Look something up... To... Waste time...  
  
Dib) *Chews on inner bottom lip* Alright... *Logs onto laptop* ... Let's see...  
  
Dib) *Hops onto a search engine and types away* 'Do Ir'-... Hm... *Deletes* I gotta hop into incognito mode...  
  
Dib) *Goes ahead and opens an incognito tab* 'Do Irkens have'... *Narrows eyes* ... Does... The internet doesn't have knowledge on Irken's does it? *Leans back in chair to think*  
  
Dib) *Grumbled in annoyance* Ugh... Might as well try... *Sits up* 'anatomy?'  
  
Search Engine) 'Nothing was found; try rephrasing.'  
  
Dib) *Groans* 'Do Irkens have privates?' 'Do aliens have reproductive systems!?' *Continues typing away in anger* 'DOES ZIM HAVE A DI'-... *Pauses*  
  
Dib) *Rereads what he just typed slowly*... *Brings hands together, moves them up to face, and blushes hard* ... What the fuck did I almost type...? *Blood drips onto hands* ... Hm? *Takes hands away from face*  
  
Dib) What the... A... Nosebleed? *Shifts around*  
  
Gaz) *Bursts into Dib's room* DIB!! Dad wants you down-  
  
Dib) AAAAHHH!! *Tries to wipe away the blood, but leaves a bloody mess on face*  
  
Gaz) ... Uh...  
  
Dib)... Heh... Th-This is just a nosebleed... It came out of nowhere...  
  
Gaz) Doesn't really explain what the fuck you're trying to find on your-  
  
Dib) *Slams laptop close* Shut UP!! WE DON'T SPEAK OF THIS!! *Blushes hard*  
  
Gaz) Uh... Okay... Well... Dad wants you downstairs...  
  
Dib) *Puts sleeve up to nose*... Alright... *Stands up and walks over to the doorway* Don't touch my laptop. *Narrows eyes at Gaz* Okay...?  
  
Gaz) *Puts hands up* I'm not going to Snoop around... I don't want to know about Alien-  
  
Dib) *Tries to wipe nose* DON'T TOUCH MY LAPTOP... *Grumbles and walks downstairs*  
  
Gaz) Alright... *Mumbles* But I'm at least going to look at this box you have under your bed... *Walks over and sits down on Dib's bed*  
  
Gaz) *Takes out box and begins to dig around in it* ... Pictures of Zim...? Well someone's a stalker... *Snickers*  
  
Gaz) Jesus, there's three other boxes... With the way it looks, it seems like someone has a crush~...  
  
Dib) *Stomps upstairs, stops at the top, and turns downstairs at Professor Membrane* I DIDN'T GET INTO A FIGHT, DAD!! IT'S JUST A NOSEBLEED YOU IDIOT!!  
  
Gaz) *Quickly puts the box away and looks at Dib*  
  
Prof. M) *Mumbled voice comes from downstairs*  
  
Dib) Wh- No!! You can go ahead and look! I'm not hiding anything!  
  
Prof. M) *Muffled voice*  
  
Gaz) *Stands up and walks to the room's doorway*...  
  
Dib) *Pinches nose* God... Yes, I'm a growing teen, but I don't do that stuff!! IT'S JUST A NOSEBLEED!!!  
  
Gaz) *Snickers* Oh Dib...  
  
Dib) *Glances back at Gaz* ... JUST GO TO WORK, IT'S A FRIDAY!! *Groans and storms into room past Gaz*  
  
Dib) *Flops face-first into bed* UUUGGGHHH!!  
  
Gaz) *Looks back at Dib and crosses arms* ... Really?  
  
Dib) *Sits up and turns back to look at her* What.  
  
Gaz) *Air quotes* 'I don't do that stuff'... Really? Says the one who was... You know... Doing 'research'...  
  
Dib) *Looks away from her* Not like I was going to do anything with it... And, besides, I didn't find anything... *Blushes slightly*  
  
Gaz) But... You DO sound upset that you didn't find anything...  
  
Dib) *Tucks up knees to chest* ... *Blushes harder*  
  
Gaz)... So upset, that you may need to- *Glances downstairs* Oh, whoops, Dad's calling me! *Zooms downstairs*  
  
Dib)... {What's she talking ab-} *Shifts around* ... *Whispers* Fuck...  
  
Dib) *Rubs face* No... I can't possibly... Not Zim... *Glances at room door* ... *Grumbles in annoyance*  
  
Dib) *Stands up, locks door and freezes* Hn-... *Collapses against the door* HmMm- *Covers mouth* ...  
  
Dib) W... W-Was that... Me? *Puts other hand up to face, offsetting glasses* Sh-Shit... *Blushes hard*  
  
Dib)... *Groans* Th-This... Won't go away...  
  
Dib) I-I can't just... *Glances downward and quickly looks out bedroom window*... Ugh... Th-This is disgusting...  
  
Dib)... Zim... It's his fault... It's all his fault... H-Hmmh... A-All... His fault... Z-Zim's fault... Z-Zim...  
  
Dib) Z-Ziiimmm... Mmm-... Y-You did this t-to me... *Rubs neck and uses other hand to rub chest*  
  
Dib) *Stumbles to bed and takes off trenchcoat* S-So... H-Hot... Mmhh...  
  
Dib) *Bites lip and covers mouth* {God, I hate these noises coming out of me...} Hnng...  
  
Dib) *Squirms around and pouts* {Why won't this go away...?} H-Hah...  
  
Dib) Because Zim is on your mind... *Horribly impersonates Zim* {Z-Zim...?} *Uncovers face and looks around*  
  
Dib) Zim isn't in the room with you... {Sure as hell feels like I-It-...} Nnngh...  
  
Dib) What is that noise you made...? {D-Don't... Don't worry about it...} ... Are you in pain Dib-Stink? {... Sort of...?}  
  
Dib) Ha- nm... *Bites lip* {It's annoying...} *Runs hands through hair* {... I hate... These noises... I'm making...}  
  
Dib) But it's the noises of your pain... {N-No... It's not really painful... Like... It's more annoying...}  
  
Dib) Well... How does Zim help...? {Wh-What...? Why do you want to help...?} Because Zim can't battle or fight Dib-Hyumam while he's annoyed...  
  
Dib) I'd rather argue with normal Dib... {What...? Oh... Okay... W-Well...} How does Zim help?  
  
Dib) ... {Um...} *Sits up* Hnk-! *Crosses legs together uncomfortably* HmmMm... *Groans*  
  
Dib) So... How do I help? Mmhm... {Y-You...} *Drags cover over self and hugs a pillow} Hnng... {You... Just let me...} Wh-What!? Let Zim go!!  
  
Dib) {You wanted to help me...} *Digs forehead into the pillow and grabs crotch* Why must Zim touch you... Th-There!? {To help me, you dumb space roach...}  
  
Dib) HmmMm~... HnnNg... {Thank heavens for you Zim...} Mmmh...  
  
Dib) {Oh G-God...} HmMm... {I-I shouldn't enjoy this... N-Not THIS much...} *Groans*... Still making those noises, Dib-Stink?  
  
Dib) {B-Because this isn't enough...} *Sits up and takes off pants in desperation* Hnng... {F-Fuck...} Why is Dib-Stink... Why are you...?  
  
Dib) *Rests head on pillow and stuffs hands between legs* H-Holy- *Bites lip* Nnff...  
  
Dib) Why would you... You keep on making me touch you... But you're still making those noises...  
  
Dib) {Because you're helping out what's bothering me... It's usually the noises W-We...} Hmf- {We humans make when... When... W-We're touched there...} Mmhh...  
  
Dib) {S-So you are helping me ou-} NGH- *Gasps* Z-ZiiImMm-  
  
Dib) *Collapses onto the pillow and breathes heavily* ... I... Just... I... Just did that. . .? . . . . . . Guess I did... *Chuckles sleepily*... I'll clean this up later... *Hugs pillow and falls asleep*  
  
-•- Later, In the morning-•-  
  
Dib) *Dumps away napkins and grabs backpack* {Alright... I planned to clean up in the middle of the night...} *Walks downstairs, rubs eyes, and puts on glasses* {But whatever...} *Walks outside and begins heading to school without Gaz*  
  
Dib) {... How am I gonna deal with Zim now that...} *Looks down at feet and blushes slightly*... *Sighs* {I just have to hope that I don't run into him--}  
  
Zim) *Runs into Dib from behind, knocking him to the ground*  
  
Dib) ACK-!! What the f-!? *Props self up, and looks back at Zim* !?! *Turns around to see him better and freezes* ....  
  
Zim) What? You're looking at Zim like he killed somebody...  
  
Dib) ... *Shakes head and lifts sleeve up to nose* You knocked me to the ground... What else do you expect me to do? Get up like nothing happened and walk away?  
  
Zim) *Crosses arms* Isn't that what most hyumans do?  
  
Dib) No... Unless you don't want to fight, you're too scared, or something else...  
  
Zim) Oh...  
  
Dib) ... Why were you running anyways?  
  
Zim) Zim wants to get away from Gir as fast as possible...  
  
Dib) You have a whole weekend with him though... And he follows you almost everywhere you go...  
  
Zim) Nope! Zim's weekend is all free! I send him to get as many tacos he wants on Saturday... And he stays there till Sunday...  
  
Dib) *Stands up and fixes glasses* Oh... Great... Dust and whatnot is all over my glasses... *Tries to wipe glasses, but ends up smudging everything* Damn it...  
  
Zim) Hah! Inferior hyuman eyesight!!  
  
Dib) *Grumbles, glancing at Zim, and continues trying to clean glasses* I hate them too...  
  
Zim) *Snatches Dib's glasses and begins to walk to school*  
  
Dib) Hey! *Speed walks after Zim* Give those back!!  
  
Zim) *Mumbles* Like how you hyumans say... Chill-axe... Zim is cleaning them...  
  
Dib) *Narrows eyes at Zim* Fine. But give them back.  
  
Zim) Okay, Dib-Puke... *Begins to lick Dib's glasses*  
  
Dib) What the f-... *Blushes slightly*  
  
Zim) What? You need water to clean them, yes? So Zim thought-  
  
Dib) No, like... Why in the world is your tongue like some snake...? And why is your spit... P-Purple...??  
  
Zim) Because we're made that way...? Why is your blood red, huh!? *Goes back to cleaning Dib's glasses*  
  
Dib) Because we're m- Oh... I see your point... Does that mean your blood is also purple?  
  
Zim) *Shakes head* It's pink, same with tears. *Hands Dib his glasses* Zim is done. Now Stink-Brain can see again...  
  
Dib) Uh... Yeaaahhh... But now it's covered in your spit... Blech...  
  
Zim) Just wipe it off, Stinker! *Runs inside the school*  
  
Dib) ... *Wipes away spit with sleeve and puts on glasses* Slightly smudges, but not as much as before... *Shrugs and heads inside the school*  
  
Dib) *Looks at damp sleeve*.... {Wonder if I just...} *Nibbles at sleeve* ...!! *Widens eyes* {It's... Sweet?}  
  
-•- Small timeskip -•-  
  
Zim) *Raises hand* Can Zim go to the restroom?  
  
Ms. Brant) Yeah, Yeah, whatever, go...  
  
Zim) *Heads off to the restroom*  
  
Dib) *Looks at Zim leaving and raises hand* Can I-  
  
Ms. B) Go... *Grumbles*  
  
Dib) *Stands up and begins to head out of the room*  
  
Some kid) *Whispers so another kid* Ooo~ Dib is gonna go hang out with his boyfriend~!  
  
Dib) *Glares at the kid and leaves the room, a blushy mess* He's not my boyfriend... He hates me...  
  
Zim) *Glares at self in restroom mirror* ... After all these years... I've hardly grown... *Grumbles in annoyance*  
  
Zim) ... And Dib-Puke is taller... Zim's head is up to the Earth trash's neck... *Growls* Zim HATES being so short... Why can't Dib-Stink just shrink? Or can't Zim just grow-!?  
  
Dib) *Walks into restroom* Oh, fancy seeing you here, Zim... *Leans on wall and crosses arms*  
  
Zim) *Glares at Dib through the mirror* ... *Bares teeth, as a threat, and begins picking at teeth*  
  
Dib) Chill... I'm just using the restroom... *Heads to a stall and begins whistling*  
  
Zim) *Grumbles* Stop that nonsense, Dib... There's no reason for you to be whistling... {And... It hurts Zim's 'ears'...}  
  
Dib) Well, would you rather have me talk to you while I'm taking a piss...??  
  
Zim) You're already doing that, Puke-Brain...  
  
Dib) *Finishes up and walks out of stall* ...  
  
Zim) *Steps aside, and goes back to picking at teeth*  
  
Dib) *Glances at Zim with a worried look and washes hands* ... {Come on Dib... He's right there... Just do it and get over it...} *Sighs*  
  
Zim) *Looks at Dib*... *Narrows eyes* {What is this stinker thinking about...?}  
  
Dib) *Turns to Zim after drying hands* ...  
  
Zim) *Raises an eyebrow* What...?  
  
Dib) *Inhales deeply and pins Zim to the bathroom wall by his wrists*  
  
Zim) *Widens eyes* What are you doing Puke-Brain!?  
  
Dib) {Showing my feelings to you, Space cockroach.}  
  
Zim) *Glares at Dib, expecting an answer* ... Well?  
  
Dib) *Inhales sharply and plants a light kiss on his lips*  
  
Zim) ... *Stares at Dib, confused*  
  
Dib) *Saddens eyes and kisses him again*  
  
Zim) ... *Looks at Dib, still very confused* Why are you......??  
  
Dib) *Eyes have a desperate look* I... *Kisses Zim again, moving down to his neck*  
  
Zim) *Inhales sharply and tries to push Dib away*  
  
Dib) *Lets go of Zim and rushes out of the restroom*  
  
Zim) *Rubs neck*... What on Irk...? {Dib... He looked... Upset? Is that a way to cheer up...? He looked... What do hyumans call it?... Desperate... To get something out of Zim... But what? A... Reaction of some sort? But... Zim doesn't know HOW to respond if he doesn't understand what he's doing...} *Shakes head and goes back to class*  
  
-•- With Dib, in the hallways -•-  
  
Dib) *Slams back into locker and sinks to the floor* {God damnit Dib!}  
  
Dib) *Tears up, and covers eyes, knocking off glasses* {You dumb fucking idiot!!} *Begins to hit head repeatedly on locker* {Why did I have to fall in love!? And, more importantly, why did I have to fall in love with HIM!?}  
  
Dib) *Takes in a shaky breath and sobs* {He probably doesn't even know what it means... He looked so confused and lost... He's probably going to look up what it means and be disgusted...}  
  
Dib) *Wipes eyes and looks at a clock in the hallway* 3:28, huh? Well, since school is about to end... Might as well leave... *Picks up glasses, stands up, and begins walking out of school*  
  
Dib) *Glances at a classroom* Ah, whatever... I'm too sad to get my stuff right now... It can stay here... Dad might come to pick it up...  
  
-•- With Zim, in the classroom -•-  
  
Zim) *Keeps on glancing at the door with a worried look, expecting Dib to walk in at any moment* ... {Where are you Di-?}  
  
The dismissal bell rings, cutting Zim's thoughts. Kids shoot out of their seats and rush outside. Dib still wasn't back.  
  
Zim) {Zim will take his things then...} *Sighs, grabs Dib's backpack, and begins to head outside*  
  
Zim) *Glances at a couple in the hallway* ...?  
  
The guy plants a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Love you..." The guy says, walking away.  
  
Zim)... *Passes by the bathroom where Dib kissed him* ... {Love? Is it... Is that what the Dib-Hyuman wanted...? But... What EXACTLY IS love...? My Tallests have said it to each other... So... It must be this bonding... Thingy... Correct? But... It's a special bonding thing... Only certain creatures can use it... If they're in a pair...}  
  
Zim) *Walks outside and begins heading to his house* But it doesn't seem to make sense... *Begins to move hands around* Because all this... Came out of nowhere!! Maybe... Maybe Dib-Stink is thinking weirdly?  
  
Zim) *Rubs neck* It came as a surprise to Zim... Hm... Zim needs to call his Tallests, they should help me...  
  
Zim) *Begins running home*...? *Looks behind self* Oh... Right... I have Dib-Hyuman's things... *Shakes head* He should come by and get them...  
  
Zim) *Walks into home, and sets Dib's backpack down* COMPUTER!! Take me to the lab.  
  
Comp.) You know, you have an elevator...  
  
Zim) *Snorts* Fine... But call my Tallests, and if they answer before I'm down there, tell them to wait for Zim... He has a question to ask...  
  
Zim) *Grabs Dib's backpack, goes into kitchen, and hops into an elevator, disguised as a toilet*  
  
Zim) *Drops Dib's backpack on the elevator floor and begins to look through it* What does the stinker have in here...?  
  
Zim) *Takes out the journal and looks at the cover* 'Dib's Journal' huh?... Is this some sort of log...?  
  
The elevator doors open up and Zim looks up.  
  
Zim) *Drags Dib's backpack out of the elevator and sits on a nearby stool* ... Still unsure what- *Looks up*... This is... *Tosses the journal aside, and scoots up to a table, with buttons, switches, and other stuff on it* E-Evening my Tallests!! I apologize for the wait!  
  
Red) Yes, whatever... What do you need...?  
  
Zim) Well... Zim... Um... *Takes off wig and contacts and messes with antennas*  
  
Purple) You, what? You can tell us. You don't have to be afraid...  
  
Zim) Z-Zim... Was... K-Kissed... *Hides face in hands and blushes profusely*  
  
Red) ... *Narrows eyes* Is that all you called us for...?  
  
Zim) *Lifts face from hands* N-No!! Z-Zim... It's a sign of love, correct...?  
  
Purple) Myes... But... Why do you want to know?  
  
Red)... And who kissed you?  
  
Zim) I... The kiss was from... D-Dib-Hyuman... But it came out of nowhere... And Zim is confused!! *Desperately looks at the Tallests for an answer* Because... Z-Zim still hates him! {... I think...}  
  
Red) Oh? Isn't he that boy with the Raven-Colored hair?  
  
Purple) And he takes an interest in Aliens, ghosts, and such?  
  
Zim)... Y-Yes... That's him... But Zim needs to know... Why?  
  
Red) Why?? Well, that depends... What do you mean by 'Why'?  
  
Zim) WHY he kissed me! WHY he likes ZIM! WHY I feel this way! *Slams fists down on the table* AND WHAT IT MEANS TO "LOVE" SOMEONE!!  
  
Red) ... My Irk, you really want to know this stuff, Zim...  
  
Zim) *Covers face and begins to sob*... Zim NEEDS to know...  
  
Purple) *Widens eyes* N-Now Zim, there's no need to-  
  
Zim) *Slams fists again and looks up at the large monitor* But Zim NEEDS to know!!  
  
Red) Zim, I order you to calm down!!  
  
Zim) *Takes a deep breath and wipes eyes*  
  
Red) Good... Now, first of all... Why he kissed you. It's because he likes you. Why does he like you? Not only is he interested in supernatural things, he most likely enjoys several, if not all, things about you. And you feel the way you're feeling because it's a lot of feelings at once.  
  
Pur.) And to love someone... It's a really special bond... If someone were to say no, that ends the non-formed bond and practically breaks the person's heart. Yes, they have a chance to recover, but not 100% of the way; there's still a wound there. And just so you know, you didn't technically say no, if you didn't say anything...  
  
Zim) ... *Rubs arm and shakes head* Zim was too shocked to say anything... He pinned me to the wall and kissed me... I didn't say anything... *Rubs neck and mumbles under breath*  
  
Pur.) What'd you say?  
  
Zim)... It... Felt-  
  
Red) Good? *Raises eyebrows*  
  
Zim) *Blushes profusely* Wh-What!? No, I-I, um...  
  
Red) He seemed to do more than just kiss you...  
  
Pur.) Yes, it seems so... Zim, what else did he do?  
  
Zim) {... Are my Tallests... TEASING Zim!?} He... He kissed Zim twice, then... M-Moved to Zim's neck...  
  
Red) And you... Liked it?  
  
Zim) ... Zim found all the information he needs! Thank you my Tallests!! *Pushes a button*  
  
Pur.) No, Zim, wait-  
  
The button Zim pushed cut off the call.  
  
Zim) *Sighs in relief and sinks back into the stool* Maybe... Zim should keep Earth drama to himself... *Glances at Dib's journal*  
  
Zim) *Bends down and picks it up, surprised by how thick it is* Jeez, what does Dib-Puke have in here!?  
  
Zim) *Shakes head and opens to the first page* ... *Begins to read out loud* 'This is NOT a diary. Only girls and feminine guys call this stuff a diary' *Rolls eyes* Some people, specifically male-hyumans, can call it a diary...  
  
Zim) 'This is a journal, and I will not log my feelings in here. This is my research. My research on Zim specifically.' ... Hm. Guess Zim won't find out why Dib likes him... *Lowers antennas*  
  
Zim) But he's done research... On Zim specifically... And a lot of it... *Blushes slightly and flips to the next page*  
  
Zim) *Raises eyebrow* A LOT of pictures of Zim... *Brings journal closer to face* 'Antennas!! Irken eyes!' ... Someone has been spying on Zim... *Smiles slightly*  
  
-•- Cut to the front of Zim's house-•-  
(A/N: Gaz told Dib that Zim took his backpack)  
  
Dib) {I don't... It's JUST for my backpack, and nothing else...} *Knocks on the front door* Z-Zim...? Hello?... I need my backpack back... Please...  
  
Dib)... *Knocks on the door again* I need my backpack... Zim?  
  
Comp.) Zim is downstairs, Dib.  
  
Dib) Well, can you call him up?  
  
Comp.) He's busy reading something... Important...  
  
Dib)... Can you unlock the door, so I can get down-  
  
Comp.) Done.  
  
Dib) Uh... *Walks inside* Thanks... I guess? *Looks around* My stuff isn't up here... Guess he has it... *Shrugs and steps into Zim's elevator (the toilet one)*  
  
Dib) *Pushes a button and begins to descend down to Zim's lab* ... *Looks around and begins to whistle*  
  
Zim) *Flicks antennae to the sound of the elevator lowering and ignores it* ... *Crouches closer to the journal and begins to mumble to self*  
  
Dib) {Surprisingly, I still know how some of his stuff works...} *Steps out of elevator once it stops* ... Zim? I need my stuff-  
  
Zim) *Jumps and slams journal close*  
  
Dib) *Snaps head to the slam* Oh, Zim, there you are...  
  
Zim) *Quickly shoves the journal away in Dib's backpack, muttering to self*  
  
Dib) *Walks over to the stool Zim's on* You okay...? *Reaches for backpack*  
  
Zim) *Shoves it into Dib's chest*  
  
Dib)... Th-Thanks... *Stares at the ground*...  
  
Zim) *Begins to breathe quickly and looks around frantically* Where... Is... It...!?  
  
Dib) *Zips up the backpack and sets it down* ... Where's what?  
  
Zim) *Glares at Dib* CANDY!! You spooked Zim BAD, and he needs it to calm down because the sugar and- UGH- *Goes back to looking around*  
  
Dib) You mean this? *Holds up a piece of candy*  
  
Zim) YES! GIVE!! *Lunges towards Dib off of stool*  
  
Dib) *Jumps away from Zim and widens eyes* Jesus...  
  
Zim) *Looks at Dib, confused* ... Give...  
  
Dib) ... *Slowly puts candy into mouth*  
  
Zim) *Narrows eyes at Dib as PAK legs come out*  
  
Dib) *Begins to back away* HOLY shhh-... I-I'm just joking Zim!!  
  
Zim) *Lifts up legs to Dib's shoulders and kicks him to the ground*  
  
Dib) *Grunts* Zim, Chill!!  
  
Zim) *Pins Dib to the ground by his trenchcoat with PAK legs* No, give the candy you smeet!!  
  
Dib) Me, a smeet!? You're the one pinning me over some candy!! *Squirms around, trying to get free*  
  
Zim) *Lowers self to be face to face with Dib* Give.  
  
Dib) *Holds candy between teeth* Get it then. *Grins slightly*  
  
Zim) *Reaches to Dib's face*  
  
Dib) *Turns away from Zim's hands*... Heh... {Desprate much...?}  
  
Zim) *Narrows eyes and lowers antennas* Dib.  
  
Dib) *Chuckles* What?  
  
Zim) *Grabs Dib's face and squeezes it* Give it. Or else.  
  
Dib) Or else what...? {Let's see how long it takes for him to get annoyed.}  
  
Zim)... *Grumbles* Zim will get it out... The way he chooses. *Sticks out tongue*  
  
Dib) Hah, Wh- *Realization kicks in* ... Oh... *Blood begins to seep out of nose* {Fuck, not another one...} *Blushes hard*  
  
Zim) Bleh... Stop bleeding Dib-Stink... *Bends down and licks Dib's face clean like nothing* {Not bad... Still came from his nose though.}  
  
Dib) *Freezes up and blushes harder* {That was so fucking close to my mouth, and he acted like it was nothing... Surely he knows what it means if he... Because at LEAST he probably saw his Tallests, at least once-}  
  
Zim) *Catches Dib off guard and stuffs tongue into his mouth to fish out the candy*  
  
Dib) Mh- *Widens eyes and tries to move away* !!  
  
Zim) *Grabs Dib's face tighter, still trying to fish out the candy*  
  
Dib) Hm- *Gives up trying to fight off Zim and shuts eyes, in hopes of making it less awkward*  
  
Zim) *Curls tongue around the candy and gets off of Dib* Hmph. *Sets self on the ground in front of Dib, with PAK legs, and eats the candy*  
  
Dib) *Opens eyes, stares off in a trance, and pants to catch breath* ... {That... Th-That just happened... That fucking happened... That ACTUALLY happened... THAT ACTUALLY FUCKING HAPPENED!?!?} ...  
  
Zim) *Wipes mouth* What...? You seem lost...  
  
Dib) ... Y-You... J-Just... *Sputters out unintelligible words*  
  
Zim)... What...?  
  
Dib) *Sits up and nosebleed comes back* My god... *Covers nose with sleeve* You honestly just... *Sighs*  
  
Zim) ... What? Did Zim do something bad?  
  
Dib) Y-Yes!! You just... I-It's not considered bad... But...  
  
Zim) But what, Dib-Hyuman...? *Tilts head*  
  
Dib) I-It's a sign of affection... *Looks away*  
  
Zim)... Isn't that... Isn't that what you wanted? Z-Zim didn't know it was affec-  
  
Dib) Wh-What!?  
  
Zim) *Flinches*... I... *Lowers antennas*  
  
Zim) Z-Zim talked to his Tallests... About happened in the restroom... And what it meant... They said it was a special bond... If I said no, then... Y-You would... Be... H-Heartbroken...  
  
Dib)... *Stands up and hugs Zim* ...  
  
Zim) ... *Hugs Dib back and nuzzles into his neck* Z-Zim wouldn't know what to do with his life if h-he found out that he made D-Dib heart... H-Heartbroken just by a word... *Sniffles and begins to cry*  
  
Dib) *Begins to rub Zim's head* It's okay... It's okay Zim... And... I have a question... *Holds Zim an arms-length away*...  
  
Zim) *Wipes eyes and looks up at Dib*... What is it?  
  
Dib) You know I like you... And by hugging me, you seem like you do too... B-But... Do you?  
  
Zim) ... There are some things I don't like about you... Like how you're taller... But I'll get used to them... And learn to love them. *Smiles and hugs Dib again* And the answer is yes... But keep it secret... I don't want others to know...  
  
Dib) *Hugs Zim back* Heh... Yeah... Don't want to be teased... *Focuses on Zim's twitching antennas* And... If my sister finds out... I wouldn't hear the end of it... *Reaches up, and runs a finger on Zim's antenna*  
  
Zim) *Lightly digs hands into Dib's back* H-...  
  
Dib) *Takes hand away quickly* D-Did I hurt you...?  
  
Zim) N-No... J-Just surprised... You can c-continue... *Digs face into Dib's shoulder*  
  
Dib) *Lightly pinches Zim's antenna in-between fingers and rubs* ...  
  
Zim) Hmm! *Bites Dib's trenchcoat*  
  
Dib) Zim... If I... *Continues rubbing his antenna* What if I just... *Slowly brings Zim's antenna with other hand up to mouth* ...  
  
Zim) *Mumbles through his trenchcoat* Wh-What are you gonna do...?  
  
Dib) Nothing... Just experimenting... Heh... *Licks Zim's antenna*  
  
Zim) *Inhales sharply and digs face in-between Dib's neck and shoulder* HN-!!  
  
Dib) {He's trying to keep his noise level down... Why is it so... Cute?} ... *Grins slightly and wraps mouth around it*  
  
Zim) Ny- *Bites Dib's shoulder to stop from making any noise* Ngff...  
  
Dib) *Inhales sharply though teeth and sheds a tear* Hn- Z-Zim... Let go... *Stops messing with his antennas*  
  
Zim) *Let's Dib go and wipes mouth* ...!! *Looks at Dib and widens eyes*  
  
Dib)... Wh-What...??  
  
Zim) Z-Zim made you bleed! *Steps away from Dib*  
  
Dib) *Quickly takes off trenchcoat and puts a hand onto shoulder* ...!! *Looks at Zim worriedly, realizing it's damp* Quick, do you have bandages?? *Wipes hand on trenchcoat*  
  
Zim) *Runs over to a set of drawers and begins frantically looking around in them*...  
  
Dib)... *Snickers* Don't like making noises?  
  
Zim)... *Lowers antennas and tries to ignore Dib*  
  
Dib) Guess you're embarrassed by them? How come...?  
  
Zim) {Stop fooling around... You're losing blood... You're probably light-headed, which is why you might be teasing Zim...} *Blushes slightly, still looking for the bandages*  
  
Dib) Hello? I know you hear me Zim... *Takes off shirt*  
  
Zim) Zim doesn't like those noises coming out of him... *Grabs the bandages after finding them* It makes him feel weak and submissive... *Shoves the bandages to Dib's chest* Take your dumb bandages... *Storms out of the laboratory to another room down a hallway*  
  
Dib) *Cleans shoulder with trenchcoat and begins to bandage up self* {Hey, I hate mine too... But I at least want to hear yours... I might like them... And you might like mine...}  
  
Dib) {... You just holding your noises back is adorable...} *Puts hands up to cheeks, because he's finished* {Aww... He's so cute now... Why haven't I noticed this sooner...?}  
  
Zim) *Peeks around the corner* ...!! *Slams back into wall and covers mouth, blushing hard*  
(A/N: Not ALL the way to the wall because of his PAK)  
  
Dib) *Looks down the hallway Zim's at and grins* What? Never seen someone shirtless? *Begins walking down the hallway*  
  
Zim) ... {No... Darn it...}  
  
Dib) *Easily finds the room Zim is in and puts a hand on the wall above his shoulder*  
  
Zim) *Angers eyes slightly*...  
  
Dib) *Puts other hand under Zim's chin and lifts it a bit* Hey...  
  
Zim) *Looks up at Dib with angered, questioned, eyes* What...?  
  
Dib) Don't be mad at me, please... I'm just teasing a little...  
  
Zim) Zim doesn't like teasing... My Tallests teased me when I said you kissed me... They were pushing me to give them more information... And now you're teasing Zim...  
  
Dib) It's not really my fault... You were the one peeking around the corner, AND you bit my shoulder...  
  
Zim)... Put your shirt back on... *Looks away from Dib*  
  
Dib) But it's all bloody... *Snickers*  
  
Zim) *Grumbles* {Changing the subject now...} Aren't we supposed to go somewhere now that we found out we like each other?  
  
Dib) Oh, you mean a 'date'? *Crosses arms*  
  
Zim) Yeah... That... Zim has an idea where to go... *Smiles*  
  
Dib)... I know that smile... That's an evil smile... *Raises an eyebrow* What'd ya have in mind...?  
  
Zim) It's a secret, nerd... But you should know something.  
  
Dib) And what's that...?  
  
Zim) It's out of the atmosphere. It's on a ring on that one planet you call 'Saturn'.  
  
Dib) I-It's in Outerspace...? How am I supposed to breathe?  
  
Zim) Oh, no worries! There's a simple procedure that my computer can do to your lungs so you can breathe any kind of air... In space that is...  
  
Dib) Well... That's... Interesting... When do you plan to do it?  
  
Zim) Now actually! Zim is excited to go to this place with you...! I've been to it before, but you haven't... Obviously...  
  
Dib) Well... Monday is some holiday, I think... And school's almost over anyways... How long would it take for me to heal?  
  
Zim) Only about 30 minutes... Now go put your shirt, even if it's bloody... Zim is tired of seeing you shirtless...  
  
Dib) Tired, or just really embarrassed...?  
  
Zim) Sh-Shut up!! I'll bite you again...


End file.
